Talk:Light of Deliverance
Just tried it, it heals party member under 50 % health Titine 05:00, 23 September 2006 (CDT). :If that is true even afetr release it wouldn't be too useful for spike healing.--Life Infusion 19:11, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Heal Party spammer's new best friend? Kessel 10:48, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Heal Party spammers have needed something better to do with their lives since beta... --Carmine 16:32, 3 October 2006 (CDT) I guess you can't expect more from a skill capped off a level 13 boss. On a side note - first elite to be capped off a boss lower than level 20? :When prophecies was released there was a Charr Boss with Hundred blades and a Skale in the Kryta area with Spike trap(both of which I got before the patch, not sure if there were others) so technically, no, not the first, though I would put money they only put that in there for the event and elites will be on higher level enemy bosses :) ::Glyph of energy on smoke phantoms, or so parts of the prima says. Beta prehaps? — Skuld 16:39, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::In the Betas, and early release days, all bosses had elites. ~Ubermancer Inaccurate description As Titine said above, this isn't working as the description reads. My guild found out the hard way by taking out the usual Heal Party + Ether Prodigy on an E/Mo runner for this alone and suffered for it. It does seem like around 50% health is the mark where it actually starts to heal. —Vendetta411 01:16, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah the description seems to be wrong, but in the Traditional Chinese language, the description is 50% instead of 80%, same as the actual effect. —Sora 03:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::If 80% were the true value, this would be an overpowered skill by far. --Xeeron 07:52, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::But it's 50%, and a waste of an elite slot, and 1k for the Signet of Capture. Word of Healing is far better for healing at 50% health. --Mgrinshpon 10:12, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::In its defense: it's an untargeted heal, which can be nice in a pinch, even at a 1-second cast, and furthermore, if you heal 2+ party members, it can be very nice to have around. It seems slightly underpowered, though, but perhaps better than being overpowered. Not sure about that eliteness thing, but for a 12-player PUG, I'd go for it. For a more organized group, probably less useful. --Carmine 21:28, 18 October 2006 (CDT) cant get it from that boss i just tried to cap in cliffs of dojok and he didnt have it. :I confirmed this and have removed Chineh Lightbringer from the list of bosses to capture from. --Monk 23:01, 27 October 2006 (CDT) The 50/80% issue First thing first: It's 80%. Pretty pictures: http://img169.imageshack.us/my.php?image=lodbeforett4.jpg Me useing LoD at 402 of 500 HP (80.4%) and nothing happens. http://img169.imageshack.us/my.php?image=lodafterym3.jpg Me useing LoD at 394 of 500 HP (78.8%) healing me for 85 HP to a new total of 479 of 500 HP. If anyone wants to edit this without a comment, please test it first. --SET 18:25, 30 October 2006 (CST) :There was a new build today. It's possible that the skill was indeed bugged (or simply had a typo) until the new build. After all, as Sora noted, the skill description in another language had it accurately written as being 50%. 404notfound 19:36, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::No, I caped and used this skill on the day of the release and it worked as described. I tested it (without screencaps and with just about +-10% accuracy) and removed the beta event based note about the 50% bug with the description "They fixed it". 3 days later someone added it back without a comment, that's why it did the tests and documented them with screencaps. I didn't add it to the discussion above because that was based on the beta weekend while this one is based on the final release of the game. --SET 20:52, 30 October 2006 (CST) Core skill for defeating Abaddon Why? DeepSearch 17:00, 18 November 2006 (CST) :"Core skill" isn't a very good term for it, but in a nutshell virtually all of the damage you recieve during the fight with Abaddon is either trivial damage from Monoliths or effectively party-wide damage from Abaddon itself, which LoD cleans up extremely efficiently. Neoflame 22:09, 19 November 2006 (CST)